How Do You Measure a Life
by Wally Boswell
Summary: Highlights from Kara and Lena through the years.
1. The Sparring Room

The Sparring Room

Lena knocked on the door of Kara's apartment, it was game night and she had been faking her way through the last couple of weeks, everyone would be here tonight, no time for confrontation. Kara opened the door, but all Lena could see was Supergirl. Kara pulled her in to a hug and for just a split second, she didn't care. Then it came back and she went on the defensive. Pulling away, a little harder than she had planned, oh well, it's Supergirl, she isn't likely to notice. Supergirl might not notice, but Kara, she notices.

"Lee, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, long day."

"Bullshit, Lee.", the whole room went instantly quiet, Kara never swore.

"You don't want to do this, Supergirl.", she shocked herself, the name slipped out.

"How long?"

"Since the night Lex died. He told me. Since my best friend didn't trust me."

"Trust had nothing to do with it."

"Whatever. I'm leaving."

Kara blew the door closed, and Lena turned on her, "What do you want?"

"We need to talk."

"No we don't, I need to kick your ass."

"I know you are hurt, is that what you want, to take a swing at me."

"Yes."

"Fine, Alex, I need the sparring room at the DEO headquarters."

"Uh, Kar"

"Now Alex", Kara snapped.

10 minutes the group was at DEO headquarters. Lena turned to Kara, wondering what was going on.

"Why are we here, what good will this do me? All I will do is break my hand on your face."

"Not here you won't.", Kara snapped, "I can make things fair, so you get what you want, maybe then you will take your head out of you ass long enough to talk to me. Get dressed, Lena."

The CEO followed Alex to the locker room, frowning slightly, "What is going on Ms. Danvers?"

"Don't Ms. Danvers me Lena, she is giving you the opportunity to face her at her weakest, so just shut up and do whatever it is you want.", Alex responded, "There are training clothes in here, you can get dressed and go out that door." Alex pointed to a recessed door on the far side of the room. "If you need anything, let me know."

"Alex?"

"You're hurt and angry Lena, so your friend is giving you something to help, I don't agree with her, but Kara is normally right, so you get a shot. She cares about you a lot Lena, but obviously with your head where it is you can't see it."

"Whatever, she wouldn't tell me because my last name is…"

"Don't finish that sentence Lena, she can hear you.", Alex cracked.

Lena got dressed and entered the room Alex had pointed at, she could see Kara's friends on the other side of the window, then Kara walked in. Her 'friend' was in work out clothes, leggings, very tight leggings and a sports bra. Her hair was down, Supergirl style, and her glasses were off, but she was so beautiful. 'Stop it', Lena thought to herself, 'that's not why you are here.'

"Well Lena, is this what you really want, to try and kick my ass?", Supergirl asked, almost growling.

Lena swallowed hard, suddenly doubtful, she was well trained, had been practicing martial arts for years, but Kara was Supergirl, and she was no wallflower, this woman in front of her knew how to fight, with or without her powers.

"Let's do this Ms. Danvers.", Lena said, but noticed a flicker of sadness in Kara's eyes when she said it.

"Alex, please turn it to 50%."

"Are you sure Kar, that's stronger than we normally use."

"Yeah, but you sister are a certified bad ass."

Alex tried to smile, and turned the kryptonite emitters to 50%. Kara grunted in pain as her system was flooded with the deadly radiation. Lena saw her shrink in pain as the kryptonite drained her powers, 'she's is putting herself in danger for me?', she thought to herself, once again surprised by a feeling she didn't expect.

Kara seemed to center herself, and moved forward, towards Lena. She could tell Kara was well trained, there was no emotion on her face, just pure concentration.

"C'mon Lee, you wanted a swing, take it."

Lena approached Kara, sizing her up, trying to take in her style and how she would fight.

Kara watched Lena approach, coiling like a spring, she wasn't scared, just prepared. Lena took a boxers stance and swung quickly with a left, right combination that Kara blocked easily, then Lena surprised her a bit by following with a forward kick, which she blocked as well.

"Come on Lee, I've seen you fight, stop with the kid's gloves shit."

Lena turned and flew at Kara, jumping with a fist meant to connect with a smug little mouth that was suddenly no longer where she aimed. Kara caught Lena's arm and flipped her onto her back, not hard enough to hurt her, but enough so that Lena knew she couldn't beat Kara.

"Get up Lee, your so angry and won't even tell me why. I kept a secret, actually I had planned to tell you last year, but you got so angry at Supergirl, I was afraid I would mess up our friendship if I told you. So I held back, then we have been so busy fighting off Reign, CADMUS and Lex, I couldn't find a good way to tell you. I was trying to protect you, so you couldn't be used against me."

"Fuck you Kara, you didn't tell me because I am a fucking Luthor….", Lena screamed.

Suddenly Lena was on her back with the air knocked out of her, and Kara was just inches from her face.

"Enough of the Luthor bullshit Lee, I don't care about your name, you do. It has never been about you name to me, you have proven yourself to be a hero and a good person over and over again. Then things got really complicated."

Suddenly she was gone and Lena was picking herself up off the mat for the second time, "What is so damn complicated about trusting your friend?"

"Because is was becoming more that friendship to me.", Kara whispered. The only person who knew how she felt was Winn, because he never questioned Kara's trust of Lena.

All her friends knew exactly what Kara meant, and they were instantly silent. Samantha Arias, Alex's girlfriend smiled slightly, and squeezed Alex's hand. Alex suddenly understood why her sister was so defensive of Lena. James was clueless. Lucy and Jess looked at each other and nodded, money would change hands later.

"What do you mean, Kara?"

"I was falling in love, to share my identity would have put you in danger."

Suddenly Lena was coming at her, throwing punches, yelling and swearing in five or six languages. Kara was blocking.

"All", Lena said throwing a punch.

"You,"she said after a roundhouse.

"Had,"another punch

"To do," a high kick.

"Was tell me," a three punch combination.

"I was scared to tell you, afraid I would break our friendship", Kara said, impressed by the fighting.

"If you would have told me, I could have told you how I feel.", Lena said, drawing back.

"How you feel?", Kara asked confused.

"I love you Kara Danvers."

Kara stopped in her tracks, mouth open, defenses down, as Lena's fist connected with her chin. The girl of steel stood shocked for a moment, then dropped like a brick, her eyes rolling back as she looked at Lena.

"Oh Rao," Lena yelled, "Alex?"

Alex, shocked at the admission and the punch, shook her head and turned the emitters off, rushing into the room. She knew Kara would heal quickly, she didn't think Lena did at this moment.

"Alex, I didn't mean to, she stopped defending herself.", Lena was in tears.

"She'll be okay Lena."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, she is Supergirl." Alex said, as Kara opened her eyes, then closed them again. "Why didn't you tell Kara how you felt."

"I didn't know for sure Alex, when she said it, it broke a wall down that I didn't know was there.", Lena cried, "The only other person I loved like this was Jack, and that ended badly. My adopted family never showed love, except Lex and that didn't end well. Then Kara said those words and I realized, she isn't Supergirl to me, she's Kara, my light, my sunshine, my superhero. Oh Alex, she has to be okay, I love her too much to be without her."

"Alex, Lena loves me."

"Kara, you're okay."

"Yes Lena, I'm fine, and I love you too."

At those words, the damn broke and Lena and Kara were embracing, crying and kissing each other so deeply that everyone felt the need to leave them alone.


	2. First Halloween

Since the night at the DEO, when Lena knocked my butt on the mat, we have seen each other as often as possible. A week from tonight is the annual CatCo charity Halloween event, and Lena and I will be making a very public appearance together. You would think, I am always in the public eye, so it wouldn't bother me, but this is worse than any villain, any reporter, any thing I have ever thought of doing. I don't even know who she is going as, she won't tell me, and made me promise not to peek, or listen or use any of my powers to find out, she even told me I couldn't use my pout.

The theme is of course, Superheroes for Charity. I can't very well go as my alter ego, so I have to dress up as one of my friends. Mmmmmm, wonder if Sara would mind if I went as Canary.

Texting,

"Sara, would you mind if I went as Canary to the CatCo Halloween Charity Event?"

"Of course not, white or black?"

"Which one do you think Lena would prefer?"

"Wait, what? You and the CEO finally got together?"

"Yep, I'm so happy"

"I'm happy for you Kara, definitely black for Lena, want me to send over some leathers in your size?"

"Do you mind?"

"For you, not at all."

"Are you and Ollie coming?"

"Yep, we will do lunch while we are in town, the event is Friday, and Ollie has business with Bruce on Wednesday, so how about Thursday, you, me and your CEO?"

"I'll check with Lena, but fine by me."

"Love ya Kara, so happy for you"

"Love you too, Sara."

Thursday, One Week Later, Noonan's

Sara and I hug and I introduce Lena, she looks a little jealous, until Sara spoke up and let her know I was more like her little sister than a lover. Lena warmed right up after that. Lena had a meeting after lunch and excused herself for a quick trip to the lady's room.

"Kara, she is amazing."

"I know, I'm so lucky."

"Is it true, she knocked you out?"

"Alex told you huh?"

"Alex told everyone."

I just dropped my head to the table trying to hide my blush.

"Don't worry, sweetie, you got a wonderful prize."

"I know,", I mumbled from the table top.

Lena came back and I rushed into the restroom, so I could make sure I was presentable for my after lunch interview with Bruce Wayne.

"So Lena, what are your intentions towards Kara."

"Uhhhhh,", Lena was speechless.

"Lena relax and breathe, she really is like a sister to me, she was there for me when my sister died, and we confide in each other."

Lena took a deep breath, "I love her Sara, more than anyone I have ever cared for. She is sweet and amazing, her smile can make my day better no matter what and, I just love her."

"Not to mention, she's Supergirl."

"I don't care, just like she doesn't care about my last name. To me, she is Kara, she just has abilities that she uses for good."

"I like you Lena, you see the real her, only her mom, Alex, me and Caitlin Snow look at her like that. So who are you going as tomorrow night."

"I am going to go as, wait a minute," then she whispered, "Stop Listening Kara."

I never got the answer and came out of the restroom with the both of them laughing at me.

The three of us walked out of Noonan's and Lena's car came up, she ducked into the back seat and I poked my head in long enough to kiss her goodbye. I told her I loved her and ducked out. As she sped off, she whispered to me, "I love you too Kara."

Sara followed me to Wayne Enterprises where I had my interview with Bruce Wayne. I was there for about 45 minutes then Sara and I headed up town to get me a pair of black boots to fit my costume for tomorrow night.

Halloween Night

Sara and Alex came over to help me get ready for the party and get dressed themselves. Sara was going as Batgirl, which was hilarious because Barbara would be there. Alex was going as Batwoman, and I must admit, my sister looks pretty good in head to toe red and black, but the wig, was just laughable, Kate's looks better. About ten minutes after we finished getting ready, Ollie and Samatha showed up, Ollie was Batman, and actually a little scary. "Does Bruce know?" I whispered to him.

"He loaned me the outfit.", Ollie laughed. Sam had decided on Wonder Girl, I thought I would have to pick Alex up off the floor. Alex's phone buzzed 5 minutes later, then she handed me a pair of lead lined glasses that were blacked out, "No Peeking, your girlfriend is here." My heart was thumping, I could hear her walking up to the door, so I knew she was wearing heels. Lena came in and kissed my cheek, then Alex held my hands down, and Lena backed away. I was breathing hard, my breathe coming in gasps. Lena tilted my head down and removed the glasses so I could see. She was wearing read boots, over the knee, but with a heel, I slowly lifted my head, noticing her red skirt and the tips of her cape, then I reached her chest, and there was my family crest staring me in the face, Lena was dressed as me, Supergirl, for Halloween and my breathe was caught by how amazing she looked in my uniform, I couldn't speak, I was taking it all in.

"Kara, are you okay?"

"Uhhhhh, yah, maybe, wow, Lee, you look amazing."

"Are you okay with this?", she asked, biting her lip.

"Oh Lee, yes honey, you look amazing, I'm kind of honored."

"Well I had to dress as my favorite."

"Superhero?"

"No, Kara darling, my favorite."

We kissed and headed out to the party, BEST HALLOWEEN EVER!

A quick note from Lena's POV…

OMG, Kara is in all black leather with zippers, chains and dark makeup, I think I am ready to call it a night and just take her and keep her all to herself. Not to mention, she is wearing high heels, which she never wears, makes her fantastic legs look even better. Not only is she simply the most amazing woman ever, she is sexy as hell. Oh well, off to the party. BEST HALLOWEEN EVER!


	3. Lena's Date Night

"Alex, Lena said to where something dressy, I don't know where we are going or what to wear."

"Kara, will you relax. I will be there in like 10 minutes and help you, so calm down."

"Okay."

Alex immediately calls Lena.

"Hey Alex, is everything alright?", Lena ask, assuming her girlfriend of 2 months has been called to duty.

"Hey Lee, no everything is fine, Kara is just freaking out about your date tonight."

"Is she okay?"

"Yes, I have set everything up for tonight, no calls for Supergirl all night, now for the important question, where are you taking her so I can help her get dressed."

"That's cheating Alex, you will give into the pout or puppy eyes."

"Lee, I'm her sister, she hasn't gotten away with that since she was in school."

"Okay, I'm flying us to New York for dinner"

"What's wrong with National City's restaurants?"

"I'm also taking her to see Hamilton on Broadway Alex."

"Oh My God, she is going to freak out."

"I know. That's why we are leaving so early today, I know the producer and he agreed to let us meet the cast before the show."

"Lee, she is going to embarrass you."

"I don't care A, she has been trying to go for two years, I would do anything to get her there."

"You're amazing Lee, so she needs to dress warm, but not like for an opera right."

"Yep, dressy, but not formal. Can you have her wear her Halloween boots?"

"CEO liked those?"

"CEO liked those very much."

"Okay, see you in an hour Lee."

"No uniform Alex, please?"

"No problem Lee."

10 minutes later Alex enters Kara's apartment to find her sister standing in front of her mirror wearing a bra and panties. Since she has seen it all before, she just bops her sister in the head and smiles.

"Hey sis."

"Alex I don't have anything to wear out with Lena."

"Kara, I talked to Lena, she said to dress for the weather where you are going, so it's cold, so let's see…"

Alex picks out a knee length burgundy leather skirt, black belt and a cashmere sweater. Kara slides into quickly, and looks at Alex.

"Excellent little sister, now get your burgundy wrap and your new boots, the ones from Halloween."

Kara finishes getting dressed, and Alex helps her with hair and makeup, a simple updo, and slightly darker shades than she normally wears.

"Thanks Alex."

"Kara you look amazing, but little sister don't panic so much, Lena loves you, and you love her, so relax and have fun."

"What about the city, my patrols."

"All taken care of, Lena has been planning this for almost 2 weeks, she has the DEO working to make sure you aren't needed tonight. Speaking of the DEO, where is your Supergirl uniform?"

"Duhh, under my clothes."

"Take it off right now Kara, no Supergirl tonight."

"But, but", she pouts, "what if I need it."

"No Kara", Alex orders. "Change and put on matching bra and panties."

"Yes ma'am"

Kara quickly run's into the bedroom and takes off her uniform, putting on her black bra and a pair of matching panties. She returns a moment later with uniform in hand, which Alex takes and folds up.

"Thank you."

"Uh huh."

"Kara, you deserve a night off, just like everyone else."

"I know, I'm just nervous. This is our first real date, what if I screw up, or eat to much, or break something?"

"Then Lena will laugh at you and text us all pictures.", Alex laughs.

"Just great Alex."

Kara was so caught up in getting ready she actually missed the sound of Lena's heels on the floor. She does hear the knock on the door.

"Oh god she is here, she's here, Alex."

"Go to the bedroom and calm down for Rao's sake."

"Okay, okay, okay", Kara says as she rushes into the bedroom.

Alex proceeded to answer the door, looking back and watching Kara's door close. She opened the door and Lena smiles, "Is she ready?"

"All set, just nervous, this is a big deal for her, she is letting go of her responsibilities tonight and she is afraid she will let you down or embarrass you in front of the paparazzi."

"Oh Rao, I never thought of that, she is so used to being in front of the camera as Supergirl, I didn't think she would mind as Kara. Should I just cancel the trip?"

"No Lee, please don't,", Kara came rushing out of her bedroom, putting her arms around the CEO. "I really want this date night with you."

Lena was stunned, Kara looked absolutely delicious. She kissed the taller woman's cheek, and stepped back, taking in the beauty in front of her.

"Do I look okay? Do I need to change?" Kara asked, looking for approval, or acceptance.

Lena had to shake her head, "Kara my love, you look amazing, you always do. What you have on is perfect, since it's cold in New York."

"We are going to New York? On a date?"

"Yes there are some advantages to being a billionaire, one of which is owning my own plane."

"What are we going to do?"

"That's a surprise"

"Lee,", Kara pouted?

"Nope, uh uh, you are not doing that to me. Are you ready?"

"Do I need anything else?"

"Nope just you and me."

Kara stopped and took in the picture that was Lena Luthor. She was wearing her hair down, so it frames her face. She was wearing a green silk top, that made her eyes pop and a black pencil skirt that Kara couldn't help notice accented her very firm derrière. She was also wearing a pair of black leather boots that almost matched her own. Her black pea coat was draped over her arm. As usual her makeup was perfect, just like her. "Lee, you look absolutely stunning."

Lena smiled at the compliment, looked up at her Kara and kissed her, a long passionate kiss that made the mighty Kryptonian weak in the knees. "I love you Kara."

"Love you too, Lena."

The ride to the airport consisted of the usual conversation, how Lena's day had been, Kara's next big story, criminal activity, super and non-super, a couple of Lena's newest inventions, including one that Kara had been helping with. Once they got on the plane at the airport and took off, Lena asked Kara if she could take a nap for just a bit, it had been a long week and the flight was just over 3 hours.

"Of course Lee, I can read or work on my article."

The lovely CEO stretched out on the couch with her head in Kara's lap and dozed off. Kara pulled up some research and started working on her article while absentmindedly stroking Lena's hair. About 30 minutes before the plane was about to land, Kara pulled up the news, and there was a image of her and Lena leaving her apartment, with a headline, 'CEO in relationship with Reporter, Who is Kara Danvers?"

"Oh Rao." Kara swore.

"What's wrong honey?", Lee asked waking up.

"We are trending Lee."

Lena giggled and checked her phone, sure enough there were several articles up about her and Kara. "Kara you ready for this, we are about to go completely public?"

"Yes Lee, I'm ready, are you sure you are?"

"Kara, I love you, I don't care what anyone else thinks."

"I love you too, Lee.", the blonde answers

"Let's beat the press at their own game honey, you want a picture."

"What are you thinking?"

"Just smile with me Kara."

Kara agrees, and her and Lena pose for a selfie, which Lena immediately post to Twitter, with a caption reading, "Hello world from me and my girlfriend, Kara Danvers."

The captain announces that the plane is almost ready to land and that our limo will meet us at the hanger. They disembark and enter the limo, the driver immediately heading out for the restaurant. As they arrive the paparazzi is there in force. Kara and Lena step out and Lena's takes the lead, waving at the camera and moving steadily towards the door of the restaurant.

"Thank you Lee."

"What for Kara?"

"Taking the lead out there, it is so nice to be able to just be Kara with you and not have to be Supergirl all the time."

"Oh honey, you are always my Supergirl."

The girl of steel blushes as the CEO kisses her in front of the cameras. "Now are you finished, we are going to be late for your surprise."

"Surprise?"

"Yep, just wait."

They head out to the limo and head towards their next destination, as they arrive it starts to snow, just a bit, but Kara notices the name of the musical they are going to see.

"You got tickets to Hamilton?!"

"Yep, and even better, you get to meet the cast."

"Oh Rao, thank you so much Lee."

"Your smile is thanks enough Kara."

They head inside and the producer meets Lena at the door.

"Hello Lena, how is your date going?"

"Wonderful, we aren't interrupting are we?"

"Not at all, the cast is looking forward to meeting you and your girlfriend. They are up on stage rehearsing a few numbers. I'll take you up."

Kara was fascinated by the sights, then she heard the music and started humming to herself, the chords of her favorite song. She and Lena stepped out on the stage just in time to hear the opening to her favorite song, 'Helpless'. Not meaning to she started to sing out loud. Lena just stared, it was the first time she had heard Kara sing, and it was amazing. The cast stopped singing and just listened to the young woman singing the song. Kara was so caught up in the moment she didn't notice everyone watching and listening to her, suddenly the lead was singing with her, she just rolled with it and kept singing. The song ends and she realizes where she is, "Oh my, I'm so sorry.". The entire cast and crew on the stage stare for just another moment, then everyone breaks out into applause. Kara blushes as they all come forward, introducing themselves and shaking her hands, telling her how wonderful she sounds. Lena steps back, enjoying the fact that Kara is finally the center of attention, instead of Supergirl. The group finally falls back and Kara notices Lena staring at her from across the stage.

"Lee, I'm sorry."

"Why, what for?"

"I probably just embarrassed you horribly in front of your producer friend, I didn't mean to take over the song."

"Kara, I'm not upset or embarrassed at all, a little surprised, how have I known you for three years and I have never heard you sing."

"I normally keep it to me and Alex, or the shower."

"Will you sing for me again? Please?"

"For you Lena, I will."

Lena and Kara find their seats and Lena watches as Kara smiles, cries and enjoys every moment of the musical.

As the show ends she receives a text letting her know that the airport is closed due to the snow, and that Jess has already reserved her a room at her hotel near Central Park. She text Alex to let her know that they are stuck and won't be back til tomorrow or Sunday. Alex text back that everything is fine, and tells her to take her time.

As Kara and Lena make their way out of the theater, Lena lets Kara know they are stuck in the city for another day or so. Instead of arguing about Supergirl, Kara simply smiles and tells Lena she is fine, National City will be okay for without her for the day. They arrive at the hotel, check in and head to their room, where the bed is already turned down and there are pajamas and clothes waiting for them. They settle for the night, both exhausted by the day.

"Thank you Lena, this was amazing. I love you."

"I'm glad you had fun Kara, I love you too."

They settle in to bed, moving as close as they can to one another. Then they kiss each other deeply and fall asleep in each other's arms.


	4. Kara Plans a Date

Kara had spent the last two weeks planning her date with Lena, it was going to be their second date and Kara wanted to make it perfect. Her date to New York had been amazing and now she was worried that she wouldn't be able to give Lena the things she was so used to getting. She asked Bruce if she could borrow his cabin outside of National City, it sat alone on a 20 acre lake about 15 minutes north of National City. And although it was isolated, Bruce made sure it had all the modern conveniences. She told Lena to pack for three days, casual only, no dressy clothes. Bruce stocked the cabin for her, she would never be able to pay him back, not that he would let her. Everything was ready and she was picking Lena up in, about an hour. Time for a quick patrol, then up to the Cabin.

"Hey Alex, hey Winn."

"Hey Kar, you ready for your weekend?", Alex answered.

"Yes, everything is set, just nervous."

"It's not a competition Kara, she doesn't care that you can't afford to take her to New York."

"I know Alex, but what if she get's bored with me."

"Kara, how long have you known her, 3 and ½ years, she knows you and she knows how you spend your money. She is not going to get bored."

"Plus she signs your paychecks.", Winn cut in.

"Which brings up another problem, Bruce offered me a job at Wayne Enterprises."

"What, when?", Alex asked.

"While I was picking up the key this morning."

"Doing what Kara?"

"Research and archive management for the company, and his personal research assistant for his dark side."

"He wants you to help him as Batman?", Winn was fanboying over this in a major way.

"Well, yes, it would be a regular 9-5, but the pay is better and I wouldn't have to make excuses to get out of work for emergencies."

"Have you talked to Lena, or James yet?"

"No, I was going to wait til Monday to talk to both, it seems like a great opportunity and Bruce and I get along really well, not to mention, think of what I could learn."

"Sounds great Kara, which way are you leaning?"

"Duh Alex, working with Batman versus…I don't know, any other job ever."

"Okay Smartass, patrol is over, come by and turn in your uniform and go pick up Lena."

"Do I still get to borrow your Ducati?"

"Yes, but please don't scratch her."

"Alex I can lift it"

"It is a HER, and don't mess her up."

"Ooookay, does Sam know you have the hot's for your motorcycle."

"Yes, and she loves my Harley as much as I do."

"See you in a bit, sis."

"Bye Kar."

10 minutes later, Kara lands at the DEO. She enters the locker room and emerges seconds later in her riding gear, jeans, a very tight Batman t-shirt and her knee high boots that Lena liked so much. Her jacket was over her arm. Nearly every male agent, and several female agents of the DEO stopped to stare at her in her civilian clothes. Kara blushed, she wasn't used to drawing so much attention.

"Back to work people.", Alex commands.

"Thanks Alex."

"Have fun Kara.", Alex answers and hugs her sister.

Kara put her helmet on, started the bike and headed towards L-Corp. 20 minutes later, she pulls up in front of her girlfriends building, parks the bike and heads up stairs. As she walks up she puts on her glasses and ties her hair up in a loose ponytail. She shows her pass to the guards and heads to the elevator. Pushing the button for the top floor, she wait patiently for the doors to open. As the door opens to Lena's penthouse office, Jess greets her and smiles.

"Is she ready Jess?"

"Since about 9 o'clock this morning Supergirl."

"Good one Jess", but Kara notices the seriousness in Jess tone. "How long have you known?"

"Since about a month in Kara, don't worry I won't tell anyone."

"Jess, I trust you as much as Lena, welcome to the family."

Jess blushes just a bit, she has been fangirling over Supergirl for ages, now that Kara knows, she feels so much better. "I cleared her calendar until Monday, just in case. She doesn't have any meetings until Tuesday, so you can get an extra day with her."

"Jess, you are amazing"

"Ms. Luthor tells me that all the time, but thank you Kara."

"I'll go to lunch with you next week as Supergirl to pay you back, okay?"

"Oh god yes, please, thank you Kara."

Kara snickers, "You are very welcome Jess"

"Ms. Luthor, Kara Danvers is here to pick you up?"

Kara opens the door to Lena's office and is stopped dead in her tracks, Lena is completely casual, tight jeans, a Supergirl t-shirt, and her ankle boots. "Wow", Kara barely gets out, "You look incredible." Lena spins around, "You like?", she ask, "You said casual". Then she stops breathing and notices how amazing Kara looks in her outfit.

"Kar, are we going to make it out of the office?"

"Unless you want to scar Jess for life, yes."

"No, I will never find a replacement."

"By the way Lee, she knows."

"Knows? What?", then her brain kicks over, "Oh no, Kara I didn't tell her, I swear."

"Lee, calm down, I know you didn't tell her, she has known for a while, she just told me. She was fangirling just a bit.", Kara said laughing, "Now are you ready to go."

"Yes dear, where are we going?"

"You'll see, although it's not New York."

"Kara, we are not in competition."

"Are you and Alex talking behind my back, she said the same thing."

"No, but your sister is very wise."

"Love you Lee."

"Love you too, darling."

They head downstairs and Lee is looking for a car, when she notices Kara leading her towards a very black Ducati motorcycle. "Kara I didn't know you rode."

"Can't fly everywhere, and Alex let's me borrow it sometimes."

"I'm riding with my arms around you, where?"

"You'll see."

Lena pouts, and Kara looks at her, kisses her on the nose and says, "Nope, uh-uh, not going to work."

"Ugggghhhh, not fair."

Kara hands Lena her helmet, and then puts her own on, and mounts the bike. Lena gets on behind her and wraps her arms around her girlfriends waist. Kara takes off, keeping it slow and steady, at first Lena is gripping tight, but relaxes as Kara shows she knows what she is doing. "Go faster", Lena whispers, knowing that her Kara can hear every word. Kara twist the throttle and the bike jumps forward, gaining speed, Lena is on the back smiling and screaming with joy. Kara is so enthralled by Lena's reaction she misses the turn for the cabin and continues on for another 10 miles before she turns around. "I made you miss the turn didn't I.", Lena asks. Kara squeezes her hand on Lena's knee, letting her know its no big deal. She takes the turn, headed to Lake Midvale. A few minutes later they pull up to Bruce's cabin, and get off the bike. "Kara this is beautiful."

"Bruce told me I could use it for the weekend."

"Wait, what? You know Bruce Wayne?"

"He's a friend of the family."

"Oh My God Kara, he is a huge idol of mine, he won't meet me or anything, I think he is afraid to be associated with my last name, he is so smart, his company's tech is amazing, can you introduce us?"

"Lee, slow down, Bruce won't do business with you because of me."

"What why?"

"He's worried you will judge me based on his actions."

"His actions, he one of the biggest philanthropists on the planet, how could I hold his actions against you."

"He has a bit of a dark side Lee, he is part of our family."

"Huh?", she thinks for a minute, "ohhhh, that family. Sorry Kara, I was fangirling badly."

"It's okay Lee, I will talk to him on Monday."

"Are you sure?"

"For you love, yes."

Kara and Lena entered the cabin and Lena saw a picnic set up on the floor of the living room. She also noticed all her favorite movies sitting on top of the TV stand. Kara had even brought her favorite sweats and sweatshirt from her apartment. It was so much more intimate than their New York date, and Lena fell just a little bit harder for her super.

"Is this okay Lee?", Kara asked shyly.

Lena looked at Kara, "Kara, love, this is wonderful. You have made me feel like I am the most important person in the world."

"You are to me, Lee, you have been for three and a half years.", Kara was staring at the floor. "We have been totally open with each other since that night in the Sparring Room Lee, but I realized last week, that I wasn't totally honest with your or myself when we made up."

"Kara, what do you mean? Are we okay? Are you having second thoughts?", Lena was panicking.

"No Lee, we are fine, I just feel like I have to be totally honest with you. Can you sit down so I can say this."

Lena sat down on the couch, nervously waiting for Kara to speak. Kara sat down beside her, and took Lena's hands in hers. "Lee, before you found out I was Supergirl, I wanted to tell you, so many times. But something always got in the way, sometimes, I got in my own way. I didn't realize it at the time, but so many times, you called me your hero, not Supergirl, but me, Kara. It was so nice being me, being just Kara around you, you never expected anything else and I got kind of addicted to that feeling, no one else sees me like that. You became my security blanket, my go to person, my whole world. Then when you found out, you were so angry with me, I thought I had lost you, and I was scared, scared that you would forget all about Kara and just be enamored with Supergirl. But you have been so good to me, making me take time off and wanting it to be just us, no outside interruption. You love me for who I am, not what I am, and we need this weekend, because I need you. I need you both emotionally and physically Lena. I'm a virgin Lee, and I want you to be my first and hopefully only partner. That's why I asked Bruce for the cabin this weekend.", Kara had tears in her eyes as she looked up at Lena.

Lena was speechless, for the first time in her life, she realized how much she could really love someone. Instead of saying anything that could take away from Kara's admission, she simply pulled her loving, beautiful girlfriend into her arms and hugged her. She felt Kara relax into her arms and they looked into one another's eyes as Kara realized that Lena was looking at her, hungrily. Kara licked her lips and moved forward to kiss Lena, and Lena returned the kiss with a passion that caused the Girl of Steel to turn to putty in her hands.


	5. First Christmas

First Christmas

Lena had spent the last few hours sitting with Kara on the couch watching and endless string of Christmas cartoons on TV. She wasn't really watching the shows, she'd never really been a Christmas person, but she was watching Kara laughing and smiling through all the cheesy cartoons and horrible stop motion television shows. Maybe this Christmas thing wouldn't be so bad anyway, if it meant watching Kara be so happy and carefree for one night, it was worth it.

The last song ended, and the final cartoon went off, when Kara turned to Lena who was dozing at the other end of the couch. This was a first for Kara, she never had anyone around for Christmas, she had been perpetually single every single Christmas she had spent on Earth. Lena stretched and looked up at Kara staring at her "What's wrong darling?"

"Nothing, just watching you, thinking about sharing something with you tonight."

"Do tell," Lena smirked.

"I want to show you how I spend my Christmas Eve, no one knows about this, so you can't tell anybody," Kara tells Lena very seriously.

Lena takes a breath, then asks "What do you do?"

"I'll be right back," Kara answers as she zips into the bedroom, returning in a different version of her old costume. This one is all green and red, festive Christmas colors. "Don't laugh, but every year, I pick five children hospitals and visit and deliver toys, dress as Santa's helper.'

Lena realizes that Kara is being serious. "You, you're the one who delivers toys to my children's hospital every year."

"Yes." Kara answers.

"Kara, why?" Lena asks.

"Every year these poor kids are in the hospital, their parents at their wits end trying to pay medical bills, Christmas sometimes gets missed. So, since I am normally alone on Christmas, I pick five hospitals and deliver toys and other items to them."

"Kara, how do you afford this?"

"I save all year, I buy what I can, it's not a lot, but whatever I can do." Kara smiles

Lena picks up her cell phone from Kara's end table and dials "Hello Edward, yes it's Lena, I need a favor. Can you open the toy store back up for private shopping, whatever is purchased I will pay for. It's for charity, no spilling the beans okay? Thanks, Edward."

"Lena?" Kara was questioning.

"Kara, this is important to you, so it is important to me?"

Tears flow down Kara's cheeks, she can't speak, she can barely breathe.

"Kara, baby, what's wrong?" Lena is starting to cry.

"You, you want to help?" Kara couldn't stop the tears. "Every year, I normally do this by myself, Alex is working, and all my friends have family, so I am by myself. Now you want to share this with me."

"Of course, I do darling. I tell you what, I'll even" she paused "wear a costume if you have one."

Kara looked up at Lena, thinking she was being sarcastic "Really?"

"Just for tonight darling." Lena smiled.

Kara smiled, and Lena realized again how much she loved her super. But she was also just a little angry, she picked her phone and sent a quick text to Alex.

L: 'How come you work every Christmas Eve?'

A: 'Because I have troops here with children.'

L: 'Ohhh'

A: 'Is this about Kara's deliveries?'

L: 'You know?'

A: 'Of course I know, who do you think clears the airspace around where she is headed?'

L: 'She doesn't know that Alex, she thinks she has been alone on Christmas Eve.'

A: 'One of us is at every stop she makes Lena; we don't tell her because it's become her tradition.'

L: 'I'm sorry Alex, I thought the worse.'

A: 'Lee, you are standing up for my baby sister, you think I'm going to be mad.'

L: 'Thanks A, think we could do something special for her this year.'

The two women made plans for a Christmas surprise for Kara then disconnected.

Kara came out of her room carrying an elf sweater dress that was going to be way too long on Lena since it was Kara's size. Lena smiled, took the sweater and instead of walking into the bedroom to change, she simply pulled her sweater off and changed right in front of her girlfriend. "Merry Christmas Kara," she said with a huge smile on her face. Kara couldn't smile since her brain was currently short-circuiting from seeing Lena change. "Earth to Kara," Lena said.

"Huh, oh" Kara stuttered "Sorry Lena. I didn't expect that."

"Love you, honey," Lena said as she kissed Kara on the cheek.

Kara blushed and smiled "Love you too."

"So how do we do this Kar?" She asked. "Do you have a sleigh on the roof?"

Kara avoided the question, she looked up at the ceiling anywhere but Lena's eyes.

"Kara, do you have a sleigh on the roof?" Lena asked.

"Yes. I do it every year." Kara answered shyly.

"Really?" Lena asked.

"The kids love it." Kara smiled. And with that smile, Lena gave up.

"Let's get started." Lena smiled.

Kara lifted Lena off her feet and floated gently out her window, then up to the roof, where lo and behold, there was a sleigh. Kara got Lena strapped into the sleigh and lifted off. "First stop Kara, the toy store."

Lena and Kara stopped at the toy store and Lena, she bought everything on the kids' list plus some. Kara filled the sleigh and lifted off again. Kara picked two orphanages, a shelter for aliens and a homeless shelter for the first four stops, the final stop was the same every year no matter what, National City Children's Hospital. Kara landed the sleigh right in front of the hospital where all the kids could see them. She helped Lena out of the Sleigh grabbed their sacks of toys and headed upstairs. They stepped into the elevator and Lena saw Kara tense up. It wasn't funny, but it always surprised her that Kara had claustrophobia. She instinctively took Kara's hand and felt her loving girlfriend take a deep breath, release it and then relax. She smiled at Lena and Lena smiled back, then the bell rung, and they released hands and stepped out of the elevator, couldn't have Lena be seen holding Supergirl's hand when the whole world knew she was dating Kara Danvers.  
The nurses were waiting as Supergirl walked down the hallway carrying the bags of toys. "Hello Margaret, Katherine and Bethany, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Supergirl." They responded.

"Merry Christmas ladies," Lena spoke.

"Merry Christmas, Ms. Luthor?" They responded again.

"Relax ladies, I'm just here to help Supergirl deliver presents this year." Lena smiled.

She heard cheers from the lounge area and watched from the door as Kara handed out gifts to all the children. Each one got two gifts each and then there were the group gifts of games and video game systems that Lena herself had insisted the children needed. Then Kara sat with the children and read 'Twas the Night Before Christmas.'

Bethany walked up behind Lena, "Every year since she first appeared, she has been doing this, no press, no announcements, just her and the children. She won't even let us tell the parents. I'm surprised that she brought you, Ms. Luthor."

"She was having a toy procurement issue this year and asked for my assistance."

"It was very nice of you Ms. Luthor."

"Bethany is it?" Lena asked, "Do you get shorter shifts or anything this time of year?"

"No ma'am, normally longer shifts, we try to make sure that all the mom's get to stay home if possible.

"Why don't we leave Supergirl and the kids alone and you and your fellow nurses give me a bit of information about staffing"

Lena and Supergirl spent another hour with the kids and then Kara led her back outside to their sleigh. "What are you going to do with all that staffing information Lena?" Kara asked.

"I'm going to make sure there are enough nurses on staff so that these poor women don't have to work these ungodly shifts on the holidays," Lena answered, after finding out that the Board of Directors had reduced nursing numbers to save money.

Kara got her strapped in and lifted off.

She took the sleigh back to where she kept it hidden and then flew Lena home. Lena kept up an endless stream of small talk all the way home.

They flew in through the back bedroom window and Kara and Lena changed quickly into their Christmas pajamas, matching elf pajamas that Kara insisted they had to have for Christmas morning. Then they stepped out to the best Christmas present Kara had ever received, her whole family, and all her friends standing there in matching pajamas wishing her a very Merry Christmas.


	6. New Year's Eve

New Year's Eve

Lena's POV

"Have I mentioned I hate these events, every year Jess. Every year we plan this whole event so that rich investors can make themselves feel more important leading into the New Year." Lena whined.

"Lena." My new CFO responded, "Make it about something else then, make it public."

"What? How?" I asked, not understanding Jess' idea at all.

"Simple Lena, open the doors, invite everyone to be here, you've already planned more food than the investors can eat, it's just going to be a huge party, move it to the Atrium on L Corp's campus, increase the food order and send out random invitations to people, make sure all employees know they can come and bring their families, have games, have karaoke. Maybe Kara will sing."

"You know Kara can sing?" I asked, "How?"

"I caught her one night at game night, she's fantastic. You didn't know?" Jess smiled.

"I heard her for the first time when I took her to New York." I blushed.

"I know, she told me when she took me to lunch as Supergirl, she was so afraid she embarrassed you." Jess laughed.

"No, I was amazed, she has a beautiful voice. It was wonderful." I smiled at the memory.

"So?" Jess asked.

"Do it, Jess, send the invites out via email asap."

Jess whipped out her cell phone and tapped in her code to unlock it, then pressed the screen three times. "Invites sent."

"What, how?" I stared.

"Oh, I knew you would say yes, I had the email ready to go this morning." Jess laughed.

"And what would you have done if I said no?" I giggled.

"Called Kara and had her convince you." Jess smiled.

"That's unfair Jess." But I laughed harder, knowing she was right.

"Yeah, but you would have given in." Jess joined me laughing.

"Okay, so all employees get New Year's Eve and New Year's Day off with pay, invites are sent, and food order has been increased, anything else you need me to not do?" I asked, "I need to go and get a dress for the party."

"Ooohhh, dress shopping, I need one too." Samantha Arias said as she entered my office.

"Me too," Jess said, Winn was to be her escort to the party, so she wanted something perfect.

"Fine, an executive day off, lets hit the stores, ladies," I said.

The rest of the week passed quickly. Kara has been busy at both her jobs, so I haven't seen her, and it seems I won't until the night of the party.

It's the day of the party, and Jess, Sam and I have been dealing with one thing or another all day, I've only gotten two texts from Kara today because she has been dealing with one thing or another as Supergirl and as Kara Danvers. Although Alex did text me to let me know that she and Kara would be on time for the party.

"Alex, where is my girlfriend?" I snapped at the beautiful redhead. She was wearing an amazing looking black suit that was cut perfectly for her frame. She was wearing all black, down to her boots, with a burgundy silk shirt underneath that matched Sam's dress perfectly.

"She got a call at the last-minute Lena, it's one of the hazards of being Supergirl," Alex answered, defensively.

I wanted to whine, but Alex of all people understood how hard it was to get time with Kara. "Sorry Alex, it's not your fault, I was just looking forward to hearing her sing tonight."

"Oh, I'm sure that's all, it's been over a week hasn't it, she's been so busy?" Alex asked.

"Yes, since she started working for Bruce, and being Supergirl. I feel like I see her even less than before we started dating." I whined just a little bit. "Actually, can I let you in on a bit of a secret?"

"Sure, what's going on?" Alex leaned in.

"I'm thinking of asking Kara to move in with me," I whispered.

"Really, are you ready for that Lee?" She asked me.

"I am," I answered honestly. "She and I have been friends for so long, and now this, and sometimes I feel like it would be the only way for us to see each other more. Why, do you not think Kara would be ready?"

"Actually, she and I had this same conversation earlier this week." Alex smiled.

"Kara wants us to live together?", I was honestly shocked.

"Yep." She answered, popping the p at the end of the word.

"Hey Lena, you know your girlfriend is about to sing?" Sam asked as she walked up and put her arm around Alex. She was wearing a stunning knee-length party dress the same color as Alex's shirt, that fit her body perfectly, she was also wearing matching ballet flats, so she didn't tower above Alex.

"How did I miss her coming in?" I said, looking towards the stage. I caught Kara's eye and she smiled, and I realized again how beautiful she is. She was wearing her hair differently than normal, it was in an updo, and it looked as if she added a little curl to it. Her dress was cornflower blue and showed off her legs, and it made her eyes even more stunning than normal, even with her glasses on. She was also wearing makeup, not a lot, but then she didn't need it, her lips were painted a darker red than usual and she was wearing eyeshadow the same blue as her dress. I'm pretty sure I was panting at this point, but I didn't care, she was all mine and I wanted everyone to know it.

Jess stepped up on the stage to introduce Kara wearing a gold knee-length cocktail dress with gold heels, and I could see Winn loading Kara's music wearing a black suit with a gold tie. They made a really cute couple and I was so glad she found someone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to introduce National City's own Kara Danvers," Jess said, and everyone started applauding.

Kara stepped up to the microphone "Thank you, everyone, for coming tonight, and let's hear a huge round of applause for the three ladies that made tonight possible, Jessica Huang, Samantha Arias, and Lena Luthor." As she spoke, spotlights illuminated each of us, normally I don't like being the center of attention, but the way she smiled when she said my name, I couldn't help myself, so I smiled and waved at everyone, looking around the room. Thankfully the lights went out and a central spotlight focused on my lovely girlfriend.

Kara didn't hesitate, she closed her eyes to focus on the music, and then…

Running Home to You, Melissa Benoist

watch?v=EHeQLHpU0OY

Running Home to You, Grant Gustin

watch?v=ptkw2rPhAuM

Oh my god, she is amazing, that voice. Wow. The whole party just stopped to hear her sing, and now they are applauding her. I love seeing her like this, just Kara, being the center of attention. After the applause died down, she introduces her next song, dedicating it to me. Thanks, darling, nothing like making me the center of attention twice in one night.

One Call Away, Charlie Puth

watch?v=BxuY9FET9Y4

My hand fell to the locket I was wearing around my neck, a gift from Kara at Christmas, one that contained a signal device so that she would know if I was in danger. I look her in the eye as she stood there basking in the applause of the crowd. "Thank you" I whisper, noticing her smile get brighter as she nodded so I would know she heard me.

Then Kara spoke "This next song is dedicated to my sister Alexandra Danvers, this was a special request that she asked me to sing tonight, so in honor of my sister and her lovely girlfriend Samantha Arias, this one is for you. I love you, Alex and Sam"

After You, Meghan Trainor

watch?v=pBVf5n3C7Bw

I noticed that Alex was leading Sam to the spot in the Atrium where she had finally worked up the nerve to ask Sam out. I thought I knew what was going on, and I was really surprised that Kara had kept it a secret from me. The brat, that's why she didn't come to see me this week, she was afraid she would spill the beans.

As the song ended, Alex was kneeling in front of Sam, somehow even in this room full of people you could tell that Alex only had eyes for Samantha. I could the tears pool in both their eyes, as Sam nodded, and Alex smiled as she slid the ring onto Sam's finger. I knew the answer. It seemed we would have a wedding in the future. Then I felt what I needed, as Kara slid her arms around me, and she kissed the back of my neck. I shivered and heard the three words I had waited for all day, "I love you" she breathed onto the back of my neck.

I turned in her arms "I love you too, you brat." I said it with a smile as she pulled me in for a kiss. As we came apart, I knew in my heart it was time. "Kara, would you move in with me?"

She pouted as she answered me "Of course, but that was unfair, you beat me to it."

"Your place or mine darling?" I asked as we started to kiss again.

Happy New Year.


	7. Taking a Cruise

Kara landed on Lena's balcony, she promised her girlfriend that Supergirl would assist in a lab test today for a new renewable energy project that Lena had been working on. Kara had seen the work and decided to loan Lena a few Kryptonian crystals to see if she could get them to work with her new invention. Today was the first large scale test.

She made her way down to the lab and found Lena and her engineers preparing everything for the test. Lena smiled to herself, unable to control her emotions whenever Kara was around. Kara took a deep breath, trying to control the blush that she was sure was rising on her cheeks at the sound of her girlfriend's heartbeat.

"Ms. Luthor," Kara said in her Supergirl voice.

"Hello, Supergirl, thank you for coming." Lena smiled, her 'CEO smile' as Kara called it. "Everything is ready for this morning's test."

Kara approached her CEO, making certain not to stand to close, but close enough that Lena could feel the heat radiating off her body. She looked over the calculations that Lena had made, and everything looked good. She was more than confident in Lena's abilities, it was working with the crystals that had her nervous. They could be very unpredictable.

"Okay, everyone, we are ready to begin the test. I want all safety protocols in place, and all non-essential personnel need to clear the room," Lena said, taking a deep breath. This test was incredibly important to her, this was her first project with Kara by her side, and she wanted it to succeed. The room cleared quickly until it was Lena, Supergirl and 5 engineers at their monitoring stations.

"Supergirl, if you would just watch the crystals, let us know if there are any issues throughout the test." Lena smiled.

"Of course, Ms. Luthor," Kara responded.

"Love you, Kara," Lena whispered under her breath. She saw Kara smile and her heart fluttered.

The test started well, at 10% output there were no issues so Lena decided to take the power output up in 5% intervals. Kara was constantly scanning the crystals. At 25%, one of the crystals reflected the energy it was meant to be absorbing and it caused an intense flash that momentarily blinded Kara. When her vision cleared, she immediately scanned the crystal and saw a micro fissure forming. Reacting quickly, she yelled for Lena to stop the test, but it was too late, the energy bloom was already starting. Kara immediately blurred into action, clearing all the engineers from the room as fast as her superpowered body could react, but she was still scared, worried it wouldn't be fast enough to save her girlfriend. She re-entered the room just as the feedback from the crystal started to explode outward into the test room. She put her body between the crystals and Lena, grabbing them in her hands and compressing them.

"Lena, get out now!" Kara screamed.

"Kara?" Lena panicked.

"Go, Lee, please, I think I can absorb the feedback, but I'm not sure," Kara cried.

"Kara, no, what if it's too much?" Lee begged.

"Lee, I love you, you have to go now. Please, Lee, please," Kara cried desperately.

Lena Luthor was crying as she ran to the blast doors, they sealed behind her as she watched a blinding light filled the room. "Nooooo!" She screamed.

After what seemed like an eternity, the light ceased and the room went dark. Lena was the first to re-enter the room. She found Kara in a pile, holding what remained of the two crystal shards. The first thing she noticed was that Kara was breathing normally, but what scared her, was that Kara was bleeding, her hands were cut from the crystals. She took her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed Alex.

"Danvers," Alex answered professionally, not checking her caller ID before answering.

"She's hurt, Alex," Lena's panicked voice said.

"Kara?" Alex yelled into the phone.

"Accident in the lab." Lena breathed, trying to calm down.

"Get her into the sun, Lee!" Alex gasped, "I'm on my way." Then she hung up her phone and rushed out of her office towards the garage.

"I need help and a gurney," Lee yelled to her emergency response team.

Fifteen minutes later, Supergirl was being pushed into the elevator and taken to Lena's office. Her assistant jumped up, opening the doors to the office. "Alexandra Danvers will be here shortly, make sure she is not held up." Lena panted.

"Yes, Ms. Luthor.", her assistant answered.

They got Supergirl settled on the balcony in direct sunlight and Lee ordered the emergency personnel to lock down the lab, "No one in until we can figure out what happened." She ordered.

As the crew left, she finally allowed herself to panic over Kara's situation. She got water and a clean cloth and cleaned the blood from her girlfriend's hands. "Wake up, Kara, please," Lena frowned as she kissed Kara on the forehead.

Alex ran in at that moment, pausing at the door to allow Lena her moment. She knew Lena would never let anything happen to her sister, but she knew that Kara's need to protect her family tended to get in the way of her common sense sometimes. "Lena?" Alex said softly.

"Alex, her hands aren't healing. She isn't radiating warmth either, there is always heat coming from her body. I think she solar flared." Lena wasn't crying, yet.

"Lena, this wasn't your fault," Alex said calmly. She touched Lena's shoulder. "Kara would have said something if she saw any issues, Lee."

"She made me leave, Alex, she wasn't even sure she would be able to handle the blast," Lena began to cry.

"Sit down Lena, I need to check her over okay?" Alex said calmly, masking her fear. She got Lena settled, rushed to her bar and got her a glass of water, then stepped over to check on her sister. Kara was breathing evenly and Lena had cleaned up the injuries on her hands, they were mainly superficial, nothing so deep that she would need stitches, but they weren't closing on their own either. She touched Kara's cheek, she could feel how cold she was, not something she normally associated with Kara, "Baby sister, I know you can hear me hon, you need to wake up before Lena freaks out more than she already has."

At the mention of her girlfriend, Kara's eyes started to flutter open. "Alex?" she whispered. Then she panicked, she couldn't hear Lena's heartbeat. "Alex, where's Lena, what happened, Alex?"

At the mention of her name, Lena rushed to Kara's side. "Kara, I'm here darling, it's okay. You saved everybody."

"Kara, sis, you solar flared, you must have used every ounce of your strength to contain the accident." Alex smiled, now that Kara was awake, it was just a matter of restoring her solar reserves, and she would be fine. "I'll call Bruce and tell him what happened."

"My cellphone is in my cape, Alex," as Kara rolled and pulled out her now melted cell phone. "Oh god, Bruce is going to kill me, this is my 2nd one this month."

"Nonsense, he understands I'm sure." Lena smiled, patting Kara's hand.

Alex stepped away to speak with Bruce, and Lena smiled at Kara, "Thank you, darling, you saved me again."

"This wasn't your fault Lee, there was a micro-fissure in one of the crystals that caused the feedback, I didn't even see it when I checked it out," Kara explained. "When the energy levels got too high, the crystals basically overloaded. The test was a success Lee, the crystal failed, not you."

Alex stepped back over, "Okay Kara, you have two weeks off, starting immediately. You are currently off duty at the DEO also," she smirked.

"But Alex, I should be fine in a few days," Kara whined, but then looked at Lena who seemed lost in thought.

"I think it's a wonderful idea, Kara. You need a vacation, and so do I. As a matter of fact, so does Samantha and I would be willing to be she could convince Alex to take one." She smiled.

"What are you thinking Lee?" Alex asked.

"How about a cruise? A private cruise on my yacht, just the four of us?" Lena smiled.

Alex and Kara left shortly after Lena's thought so that she could be checked out at the DEO. Alex texted that she was completely fine, and they had been approve for leave so as long as Sam agreed, she was willing to go. Sam was in complete agreement.

Two Days Later…

"Welcome to Hope's Paragon", Lena smiled as she, Kara, Alex, and Sam made their way down the dock to Lena's yacht.

Lena continued forward as the other three stopped in their tracks, staring at the huge black ship in front of them. The Hope was considered a medium-size yacht, 125 feet from stem to stern, and about 40 feet wide. Three floors above deck, including the private staterooms, set up for both Lena and her guest. To Lena, who loved the ocean, the ship was a blessing, a way to get away from the world when things got to be just too much. Now she was sharing it with Kara and hoped her Super would feel the same way.

She stopped and turned, "What?"

Alex spoke first, "Lena it's—it's big."

Lena laughed, "She is 125 feet in length, and she is the only thing I absolutely refused to get rid of that Lex bought. Although I did change the name recently."

Kara just stared, at the ship, at the water. She was a little overwhelmed, frightened and embarrassed all at once.

Lena took all this in, "Darling, what's wrong?"

"I can't swim," Kara whispered, so low Lena barely heard her.

"You don't know how?" Lena asked, surprised that no-one had ever taught her.

"My body doesn't float, it's too dense. And without my powers, if I fall in, I sink. It's kind of scary" Kara answered more embarrassed than frightened. The color rose to her cheeks, even though Lena wasn't being judgemental.

"Well there is a pool onboard, so we will see what we can do about that, how's that sound." Lena smiled, then kissed Kara lightly on the cheek.

"Sounds nice Lee," Kara smiled.

Sam and Alex were slightly behind them when Alex turned to look at Sam, an unasked question on her lips.

"I know how to swim Alex, and my body is no longer completely Kryptonian, so unless you want to end up in the water, I suggest you not make any comments," Sam smiled.

Alex laughed and kissed her fiancée on the lips. "I was just making sure honey."

"Uh-huh," Sam laughed.

They made their way up the gangplank and Kara stopped again, taking in the amazing view from the front of the ship. "Wow"

"Wait till we start moving, they can take her up fast enough that it will feel like we are flying," Lena explained,.

"Ms. Luthor, all the luggage is stowed above deck in everyone's quarters, dinner will be served promptly at 6:30 and the captain has asked me to let you know we will be underway in 20 minutes, if you and your guest would like to enjoy the launch, I can have lunch served on the foredeck." The ship's purser, Benedict informed Lena.

"That would be wonderful, how are you children, didn't Katrina recently start college?" Lena asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Benedict smiled, this Luthor was so unlike her brother, "She started this year at National City university, the Business program just as you recommended. She starts her internship with L Corp in June."

"I know, I spoke to the dean, she'll be shadowing either myself or Ms. Arias for the summer." Lena winked.

Sam smiled at the inter-action; this was the part of L Corp no one ever saw. Lena was so good with all her employees and made it a point to help out or make suggestions whenever she could.

"Thank you, Ms. Luthor." The man beamed. "Will your guest require anything special on the foredeck."

"Ginger Ale and Ginger Candy please Benedict, at least two of them have never been out on the Hope. Also is the pool available?" She smiled.

"Yes ma'am, the captain had it cleaned this morning, and the temperature is set to your usual," he answered.

"Thank you, Benedict, we are headed down to change." Lena stated, "We will see you at dinner."

"Very good ma'am."

They headed above deck to their staterooms. The hallways were very narrow and Lena was thankful that Kara didn't currently have her super strength, or her hand would have been crushed. She pulled Kara a little faster through the tight hallway towards the door of her private suite. She opened the door and heard the gasp of all three women.

"Sam." Lena smiled, "You and Alex are in the room directly across the hall, it's a mirror of this room, with your own private head and everything, change into your suits and meet us back down on the main deck for lunch. About 15 or 20 minutes, okay?"

"Works for me, see you in 20." Sam grabbed Alex's hand and led her across the hall.

Lena turned to Kara, who was looking out the windows. She walked up behind her, not used to being able to sneak up on her favorite blonde. "Is everything okay Kara?"

Startled slightly, Kara leaned into the shorter woman's embrace, "Everything is fine honey, I'm just not used to all this." She said, nodding her head out over the ship.

Now it was Lena's turn to be embarrassed, she realized that even with the outright hatred she had received in the Luthor household, she had grown up thinking that money and power were everything, yet here she stood, her arms wrapped around the most powerful woman on the planet, who was happy to sit at home with Lena and just play a game or put together a puzzle. "Kara, sweetheart, if this is too much, we can cancel, we don't have to go."

At those words, the blue-eyed beauty turned and smile at her green-eyed CEO, "Lena, I can't think of anywhere I would rather be, than wrapped in your arms here and now, I don't care if we are on a yacht or at our condo."

At those words Lena relaxed, she smiled and pulled Kara into a soft embrace, kissing her lightly on the lips, "Get dressed sweetheart, we are having lunch during the launch, I think you will enjoy that."

"The food or the launch?" Kara laughed, then moved into the head to change.

Lena changed into her suit, a black two-piece that showed off her tone stomach and pale skin. Then Kara walked out of the bathroom and the normally stoic CEO was rendered absolutely speechless. Kara, her Kara was wearing a black bikini that showed a lot more skin than the CEO was used to seeing, at least in public. Kara stopped when she noticed Lena staring, and blushed just a bit, "Is everything okay?"

"I—I think I need to sit down." Lena choked out.

Kara saw her advantage and took it, she spun around, giving Lena a full view of her entire body. If her hearing had been working, Kara would have heard Lena's heartbeat speed up and her breathing increase. "Does it fit okay? Do I look okay in this?" She asked, trying to sound innocent, but inwardly laughing.

Lena recovered a bit of her dignity and smiled, "Yes you brat, you look fantastic, now stop spinning around like that before we miss the launch, and grab a sweater or a wrap, because it may be cold once we start moving, and you have a history of getting sick when you flare."

Kara smiled and reached into one of the drawers to pull out a wrap that Lena had given her as a gift. It was the same red as her cape and as she draped it over her shoulders she as felt Lena wrap her arms around her, "C'mon Supergirl, let's go meet your sister and her fiancée on the deck."

This time Kara concentrated on Lena as they moved down the hallway, towards the foredeck of the ship.

Sam and Alex were already waiting for them, Alex was in a black bikini, cut a little less conservative than her sisters, and showed off her toned body and three scars from her experience with the DEO. Sam, on the other hand, was wearing a red one-piece that seemed to delight her fiancée. "I refuse to ever wear black again if I can help it," she laughed.

The ladies sat down to lunch, the sun shining down on all four. Lunch was a simple affair, just sandwiches, and lemonade, but the quiet and the company seemed to make the food and drink so much better. This is why Lena had kept the yacht, for moments like this, though she never thought she would have a family to share them with. She watched Kara laugh and carry on with Sam and Alex, teasing one another, picking about one thing or another. Kara's hand was always searching for Lena, touching her leg, or her hand, but always there, to remind Lena that this wasn't a dream, this was her life now, she was part of this wonderful little family. Her thoughts must have shown on her face, because Kara turned to her and smiled, "Lee, we're moving."

"So we are," she laughed, pulled from her reverie by that amazing smile. She watched the pure joy in Kara's eyes as the ship moved away from the dock, watched her touch the deck to feel the vibrations of the engine. "You've never been on a boat before?"

Kara stopped, slightly embarrassed by her actions. She looked up at Lena, but there was no malice, just curiosity. "We didn't have vessels like this on Krypton, and growing up with the Alex and Eliza was more about surfing and rowboats. Not to mention, the water and I, we don't really get along."

Lena picked up a phone and asked the captain to pick up speed when he could. Then she took Kara by the hand walked her toward the bow of her ship. "The captain is going to take her up to speed when we reach open water and I thought you might enjoy this part," Lena smiled. They reached the bow and the boat's speed started to increase, she watched Kara adjust her balance and close her eyes. She copied her girlfriend and realized that Kara was feeling the increase in speed as they moved forward, this was how Kara felt when she flew. She opened her eyes to see Kara's head up, her golden hair flowing in the wind and a huge smile on her face. This moment, right now made the whole trip worthwhile as far as Lena was concerned.

The ship's speed started to decrease and Lena watched again as Kara's body adjusted immediately to the lower speed. Then her eyes opened but the smile remained. Kara looked at Lena still smiling, "That was amazing Lee."

Holding hands, Kara and Lena headed back to their seats with Alex and Sam. Lena noticed a bit of warmth in Kara's hand. While she was happy her super seemed to be recharging, she couldn't help that little twinge of disappointment. She had hoped that she would have a few more days to spoil her favorite.

The four women decided to retire to the aft deck area where the pool was. Alex and Sam immediately dove in and started enjoying themselves, splashing and carrying on. Kara and Lena settled on a few lounge chairs to take advantage of the sun at their backs. Kara shivered a bit at the wind, and Lena got up and placed her wrap over her. "Cold darling?" Lena smiled.

"Just a little Lee, tired too. You mind if I take a nap?" Kara smiled back. She really was tired, but she also felt kind of off, she wasn't sure how to place the feeling.

"Go ahead sweetie, I'm going to cool off in the pool", Lena answered, leaning over to give Kara a soft kiss on the lips. "Night darling."

Kara curled up on her lounge chair and fell asleep as her three friends played in the pool. Twenty minutes later, Sam padded out of the pool and checked on Kara. She noticed she was shivering so she tucked the wrap around her as best she could and tiptoed back to the pool waving for Alex and Lena's attention. Both women swam to the edge of the pool. "I think Kara's running a fever," Sam whispered.

"Damn, it's been three days since she flared, I was hoping we beat the cold this time," Alex frowned.

"Okay, so bed rest and the usual, right Alex?" Lena asked.

"As much sunlight during the day as possible Lee. She's going to be miserable for the next day or so." Alex tried to smile.

"That's fine, this vacation is about her resting anyway, and there are plenty of windows in our staterooms." Lena smiled, seemed like she was going to get time with her favorite anyway on this little vacation.

She approached her girlfriend's sleeping form, and lightly touched her on the shoulder, "Kara honey, wake up darling, I'm going to take you to bed."

"I'm cold Lee, don't feel good," Kara groused.

"I know honey, I'm going to get you tucked in and spoil you for a day or two. How's that sound?" Lena asked although grumpy Kara seemed even cuter than her normally sunny self.

"Mmm, okay." Kara got up slowly rubbing the sleep from her eyes, "Sorry Lee, I thought we were out of the danger zone and that I wouldn't get sick."

"It's okay darling, let's get you to bed and settled okay, we will do dinner in the stateroom and watch movies. Your choice." Lena smiled, enjoying this a bit more than she probably should.

She moved Kara as quickly as possible upstairs to their room and got her settled into bed, it was a testament to how bad she must be feeling, that she never panicked, not once through the hallway. She got her changed into her favorite Disney t-shirt and tucked her into bed. She sat and rubbed Kara's hair till she fell back to sleep, then tucked her under the quilt and turned on some music. Then she dialed the galley and requested chicken soup, green tea, and extra water, to be delivered in time for dinner. She apologized to her chef for the last-minute change of plans, letting him know that her friend was sick and staying in for the next few nights. The chef smiled on the other end of the phone, Ms. Luthor was horrible at feelings, the whole crew realized that this was the young woman that was gushed over whenever their boss toured the ship, so she wanted to spoil her guest, the crew would go out of their way to help.

Kara woke up to the smell of chicken soup and smiled tiredly at Lena. "I'm sorry Lee, I'm ruining our vacation."

"Nonsense Kara, we all knew it was bound to happen. Alex and Sam are up on deck and you and I will be here for the next day or so, till you get better. Now, you need to eat your soup and settle in for a movie, no arguments." Lena said sternly.

"Yes ma'am," Kara pouted, as Lena handed her the remote. She selected "The Greatest Showman" and settled down to eat. She knew Lena was enjoying this, and she really did like not being Supergirl all the time. Not to mention she was tired and the soup was really good. So like a good girl she ate her soup and then curled up beside her CEO. Lena placed her arm around Kara and pulled the covers up to her shoulders. Then she kissed the top of Kara's head and felt the blonde super settle herself down onto her pillows, relaxing and listening to the movie. Within minutes the blonde was sound asleep and lightly snoring when Lena heard a soft tap at the door. She got up quietly and moved across the room when she opened it, her chef and Benedict were both standing there, with her favorite dessert ice cream and a small glass of sherry for both her and Kara.

"For you and the young Ms. Kara, we are hoping this will make her feel better," Benedict said.

"Thank you, gentlemen, once again you have gone above and beyond." The green-eyed CEO smiled, genuinely smile, not her CEO smile.

"Is there anything Ms. Kara has allergies too, or anything, in particular, she likes for breakfast," the chef asked.

"Blueberry pancakes," Lena answered.

"Very well, then we will be having blueberry pancakes in the morning ma'am," he responded.

"Thank you, Henry," Lena had small tears forming in her eyes, her family, the Luthor side, had never treated people well, and this was the result.

Lena turned back to her Super, lightly snoring on the bed, "Kara, wake up for just a moment sweetheart."

Kara stretched and looked up at her girlfriend, smiling, "What's wrong Lee, you were crying."

"Happy tears darling, can you drink this, it will make Benedict and Henry feel better." Lena smiled.

"Huh?" Kara looked confused but to the small glass and drank, the sherry was potent, not strong enough to normally affect her, but in this state, she could feel it warm her chest and stomach.

"Thank you," Lena said leaning over to kiss Kara again and tuck her under the covers.

"Love you, Lee," Kara smiled groggily.

"Love you too darling." As she smoothed Kara's hair and watched her fall back to sleep.

Sam and Alex let themselves in about an hour later to check on Lena and Kara. They found an image that Alex would never forget, her sister, curled like a cat, her head in Lena's lap, her body covered by the heavy silk comforter. She smiled at her sister and then shared that smile with a very content looking Lena Luthor.

"How is she?" Sam whispered.

"She's a little better I think, I got her to eat and then Benedict and Henry, the chef, brought her a glass of sherry to help."

"That may actually help with her powers down," Alex admitted, it will at least help her sleep. "Any coughing or sneezing?"

"No, not yet," Lena answered, concern written on her face.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and it will just last the night," Alex smiled.

"How was dinner?" Lena asked, beckoning for the two women to come in and sit down.

"Wonderful Lena, absolutely amazing," Alex gushed.

The women continued to talk while Kara slept in Lena's lap, talking about anything and everything. Finally, Sam and Alex decided it was time for bed and got up to head to their room.

Alex stepped over to Lena, still seated on the bed. "Thank you for taking care of her Lena," Alex smiled and she leaned in and gave her a hug. Then Alex took Sam's hand they crossed the hall.

As the couple across the hall settled into bed for the night, Lena was curling up next to Kara and finally dozing off.

The next morning she awoke to the sound of the shower and a cold spot in the bed where Kara had been sleeping. She padded across the cabin and entered the head to see her girlfriend standing in the shower. "Feeling better?"

"A little, the sherry helped me sleep and someone made sure I stayed warm. That always helps." Kara smiled from inside the shower. "I won't be long."

Lena smiled, "We are staying in today, to enjoy the sunshine, per your sister's orders. Oh and Henry is bringing blueberry pancakes for breakfast."

"Oh good, cause I am starving." Kara smiled over her shoulder.

Lena left the head and immediately called the Galley, "Henry, could you double whatever you are making for me and my guest please?"

"Of course Ms. Luthor." The chef answered with a grin.

A few minutes later Kara came out of the bathroom wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Lena was dressed casually as well, wearing a sundress. Alex and Sam knocked and entered dressed much like Kara. A few minutes behind them Benedict rolled a cart filled with breakfast for the four women.

"Good morning ladies. How are you feeling Ms. Kara?" Benedict asked.

"Much better, thank you." Kara blushed.

"Very good, Chef Henry has prepared your favorite this morning, and Ms. Lena—I'm sorry Ms. Luthor has requested that we head towards her family's island and instead of arriving tomorrow, we will be arriving later today," Benedict reported then departed.

"Your family's island?" Alex asked.

"Uh, Lee?" Kara stared.

Sam just laughed, her position at L Corp allowed her to see all the properties that Lena owned.

Lena blushed, "It's just a small compound, but it will give us all some privacy, and Kara needs to heal, and Alex needs a break and we all need a vacation, and I thought it would be nice."

Kara walked over to Lena, "It sounds fantastic sweetheart, we are just surprised since we have never heard of it before today." Then kissed her on the nose, allowing her to relax.

"Your family's island?" Alex asked again.

"You'll see later today," Lena smiled.

After Kara devoured her fair share of pancakes, she relaxed and read while Lena, Alex, and Sam played cards. Finally, after lunch, she asked if they could hit the pool before she got too bored. Everyone dressed for the pool and Kara slid on a hoodie and they headed out.

It was even warmer than the day before and Kara was sweating, and Lena had adjusted the temperature in the pool, so she decided to test the waters. She stood and removed her sweatshirt and padded towards the steps. All the girls watched her closely, making sure she was comfortable. Lena swam towards her. Kara took her first steps into the water and felt her body relax at the temperature. She continued down until she was no longer on the steps, then she stopped and slowly lowered her body to the neck. She took a deep breath, and felt Lena's hand touch hers, she relaxed and lowered her head under the water. When she came up, Lena was still there holding her hand, and she tasted salt.

"It's a saltwater pool, better for us and the environment," Lena smiled.

"Wow." Was all that Kara could say. Then Lena asked her a question she hadn't expected.

"Ready for your first lesson?" Lena asked.

Kara nodded, Lena had promised and she accepted, so she turned herself over to her new teacher. By the end of her first lesson, and by the grace of Lena's patience Kara had learned to float and the basic dog paddle. She felt better, still tired but so much better than before. The group ate a simple lunch, larger portions for Kara thanks to the crew, and then Kara settled down for a nap.

About 6:00PM Lena woke her up, "Ready to see my island darling?"

**To be continued, if you like…**


End file.
